Way Too Real, Damn the Club Tonight
by krysCMM
Summary: Rory and Tristan. Having fun their senior yr. NOt a song fic but the Song, Work it out by Usher will be used...more than once. REVIEW PLEASE
1. Daddy

Title: Chapter One: Daddy  
  
"Lalalala."  
  
"Rory. Stop." I heard the low voice interupt me from behind. I smiled and turned in the chair to face him.  
  
"You!" He chuckled remembering the line from A Walk to Remember.  
  
"Me!" He pulled the other chair across from me and sat down. "What are you doing here, Gilmore."  
  
I smiled and played with the hem of my skirt. I raised my eyes back to his. "Sitting?" He shook his head. "Harry let me in. I didn't know you were staying after school, so he told me to go right on up. So here I am." I said rolling alittle away and twirling around in his desk chair again. This time, I didn't acompany it with the Lalala's.  
  
"Well, I'll make sure to fire him tonight." He joked. I stopped and starred at him.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I know, but still." I started to spin again but he caught my leg and stopped me. "You're going to get dizzy and throw up." He said as if I were five.  
  
"Thank you Daddy." He grinned.  
  
"If that's what you wanna call me." He winked and stood up, unbuttoning the buttons of his blue Chilton shirt and yanking the tie off. He threw it in the corner of his room, where there was already a pile of clothes growing and laid down on his bed.  
  
I ignored his little innuendo, got up and plopped down right next to him. He found my hand and massaged it with slow circles. "What are we doing tonight?" I asked. It was friday. And our senior year. It was the time for people our age to party. But we never did anymore. We used to, but lately, we've been hanging around eachother's houses and just watching movies.  
  
"I dunno. What did you have in mind."  
  
I grinned and sat up excitedly. "Madeline's party."  
  
"What?" He asked amazed.  
  
"Madeline's party." I answered, rolling my eyes.  
  
"You wanna go to a party?" I nodded. "If you really want to..." I nodded again, excitement growing. "Okay. We'll go."  
  
"YAY!" I yelled and lunged him placing a dozen kisses on his left cheek. "Thank you....Daddy."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
"What's taking so long?" I heard him ask after knocking on the bathroom door.  
  
"She's a girl. You, evil one, should know it takes time to look beautiful." Mom said.  
  
"I resent that. It doesn't take any time for me to look beautiful." He said smiling.  
  
"Sure it doesn't DuGrey. How long did it take you to get your hair like that this morning."  
  
He was silent. "Five minutes?"  
  
"That's what I thought." Mom laughed.  
  
I opened the bathroom door and walked out, wearing my white skirt and tourqouise halter top. "I am now beautiful." I smiled and piled everything from one of my purses into my other one.  
  
"You were beautiful before." Tristan said wrapping his arms around my waist.  
  
"EW! Gross. Mother in the room." Tristan and I laughed as Mom ran to the kitchen.  
  
I zipped up the purse and turned to face him. "Ready."  
  
He smiled "To the car M'lady." I took his outstretched hand and yelled to mom before walking towards Tristan's black car.  
  
We pulled up to Madeline's crowded, but huge driveway and walked towards the door. "ALot of people." I commented. He gave my hand a squeeze.  
  
"That's Madeline for you." We passed a few people throwing up, a few people making out, some people drinking. "Promise me you won't drink tonight." He said looking me into the eyes, seriously. I smiled and nodded.  
  
"You gotta promise me the same thing."  
  
He nodded. "Deal." We smiled and continued inside. That was so sweet. He was looking out for me!  
  
"Rory." I heard the familiar voice of the diner boy. Tristan and I turned towards it.  
  
"Jess?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"The one and only."  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you with?"  
  
"Louise." He said simply as Louise linked arms with Jess.  
  
"Rory. Tristan."  
  
"Louise."Tristan and I said in unison.  
  
Louise whispered something in Jess' ear. "Well, we'll see you around." With that they disappeared.  
  
"Something sexual, I bet." Was Tristan's remark, accompanied by his famous smirk.  
  
"Yes, knowing Louise. Yes." I were now inside the house and watching the people dancing.  
  
"Shall we?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled.  
  
"We shall." He escorted me to the dance floor and we danced to N.E.R.D's grindin, doing the appropriate dance. When the music changed to Usher's Work it out, we held each other close. I loved the song. I loved Tristan. I loved that moment, and I knew that I'd treasure it forever.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" He whispered in my ear. I got goosebumps. I looked into his eyes. "You. The song. Us." I said truthfully.  
  
"Me too." He kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you Rory Gilmore."  
  
I smiled and hugged him close. "I love you Daddy." He chuckled.  
  
AN Short, but I have chappy two almost done....REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT UTHINK N IF I SHOUJLD KEEP GOING 


	2. Judge You

Chapter Two:  
  
I woke up in his large bed and loved the feeling of his sheets against my body. How did I get here? And why was I wearing my bathing suit only. Then, everything came back to me. We went swimming. In his pool, dried off, and watched a movie. I must have fallen asleep because that was the last thing I remembered. I rubbed my eyes and sat up just as Tristan walked in the room, clad only in his black swimming trunks. I smirked up at him.  
  
"Cover yourself!" I said sarcastically.  
  
He laughed. "You should talk Mary. Look what YOU'RE wearing." I looked down at my blue bikini.  
  
"Shuddup." I covered up and stretched. "When did I fall asleep."  
  
"About two hours ago."  
  
"I'm sorry Tris." I pulled his white t-shirt off of the headboard and pulled it over my head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You were cute. I watched you the first hour." He smiled.  
  
"No!" He nodded. "Why? That's so freaky." I felt self-conscience.  
  
He just laughed. "Come on. I made us some coffee." I brightened up immediately and jumped out of the bed running out of the room and down the flight of stairs, Tristan right in toe. At least he could keep up with me...unlike...Dean. There on the counter were two filled coffee mugs and I drank down mine in about two minutes.  
  
"Thank you." I said placing the mug in the sink. "Excellent coffee."  
  
"Everything about me's excellent." He said pulling my back against him and kissing the nape of my neck. I sighed.  
  
"Not EVERYthing." I said giggling when he started tickling my side. I put my hand sheilding, the area. "OKAY OKAY. I'm swowry Daddy." I pouted and he groaned.  
  
"You know I can't say no to the daddy." He kissed my pouted lips. "And the pout..." His met mine again. "That's even harder." He placed his hands on my upper back thighs and lifted me onto the marble counter. I never broke eye contact. He planted soft kisses up my neck and I groaned as his lips departed. He smiled. "Tell me what you want." He said simply. I studied the features of his face.  
  
"Kiss me." I said. He obliged and broke away.  
  
"Now what?" He asked.  
  
"You're going to make me do all the work?"  
  
"Yup." He whispered with a grin.  
  
"I'm not good with this kinda stuff. You know that."  
  
"Come on rory. Just tell me what you want. It's only you and me. I won't judge you. You know that." His eyes were still locked on me, but I coulnd't look at him. "Rory."  
  
"I want you to kiss me like you've never kissed me before. " I said sofly.  
  
He brought his lips to mine and started off slow and sweet, but that grew into passion. He begged for enterance and I gave it to him. He was totally in control of the kiss. And I would give him whatever he wanted.  
  
We broke away, breathless. I put my forehead against his. "Just like that." I said just above a whisper. "That's how I wanted it."  
  
He smiled. Just then his cell phone rang ."Ignore it." He said.  
  
I nodded. But the phone kept ringing. The person kept calling and calling. "Who the fuck..?" he asked taking it off the counter and checking the caller I.D.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked wanting to know who was interuptting our moment.  
  
"Louise."  
  
"Why would...?"  
  
"I dont know. But it must be something. She kept calling." The phone rang again. He answered it. "hello?.....wait what?.....ok...bye." He paled and looked at me. I immediatly paniced  
  
'What?"  
  
"Umm...Jess...he's...."  
  
"He's what Tristan. Tell me!" I demanded. Jess. One of my closest friends.  
  
"He's um...in the hospital."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Wiped out on his bike."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"I dont know. She was rushed and well. She said to go down." I jumped off the counter, forgetting everything that happened between Tristan and I. I ran up to his room and threw on my shorts and shoes. Tristan just pulled on a red tee and grabbed his keys to follow. "Rory, slow down. Calm down." He said grabbing my arm. I looked at him.  
  
"Tristan. It's jess. One of my best friends." He nodded and we got there as quickly as possible.  
  
SHORT BUT U GET TO WAIT NOW! CHAPPY 3 tomorrow. after tuesday, it might go slower cuz school starts wed. and my son, Damien is turning one this weekend. Bye! 


	3. no title as of yet

AN: first I want to address the reviews: mandie and jewls13: maybe you missed the part in chapter one?? and to the person who wrote this: "Ugggh, you're still writing even after the real Trories have rejected every one of your stories as way OOC?!" If you knew my stories were OOC.... why do you go to them or read them?? And these stories are FANFICTION, I can write what and however I want, even if you DO think they're out of character. Thanks for the review anyways, whoever you are.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
I woke up in his large bed and loved the feeling of his sheets against my body. How did I get here? And why was I wearing my bathing suit only. Then, everything came back to me. We went swimming. In his pool, dried off, and watched a movie. I must have fallen asleep because that was the last thing I remembered. I rubbed my eyes and sat up just as Tristan walked in the room, clad only in his black swimming trunks. I smirked up at him.  
  
"Cover yourself!" I said sarcastically.  
  
He laughed. "You should talk Mary. Look what YOU'RE wearing." I looked down at my blue bikini.  
  
"Shuddup." I covered up and stretched. "When did I fall asleep."  
  
"About two hours ago."  
  
"I'm sorry Tris." I pulled his white t-shirt off of the headboard and pulled it over my head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You were cute. I watched you the first hour." He smiled.  
  
"No!" He nodded. "Why? That's so freaky." I felt self-conscience.  
  
He just laughed. "Come on. I made us some coffee." I brightened up immediately and jumped out of the bed running out of the room and down the flight of stairs, Tristan right in toe. At least he could keep up with me...unlike...Dean. There on the counter were two filled coffee mugs and I drank down mine in about two minutes.  
  
"Thank you." I said placing the mug in the sink. "Excellent coffee."  
  
"Everything about me's excellent." He said pulling my back against him and kissing the nape of my neck. I sighed.  
  
"Not EVERYthing." I said giggling when he started tickling my side. I put my hand sheilding, the area. "OKAY OKAY. I'm swowry Daddy." I pouted and he groaned.  
  
"You know I can't say no to the daddy." He kissed my pouted lips. "And the pout..." His met mine again. "That's even harder." He placed his hands on my upper back thighs and lifted me onto the marble counter. I never broke eye contact. He planted soft kisses up my neck and I groaned as his lips departed. He smiled. "Tell me what you want." He said simply. I studied the features of his face.  
  
"Kiss me." I said. He obliged and broke away.  
  
"Now what?" He asked.  
  
"You're going to make me do all the work?"  
  
"Yup." He whispered with a grin.  
  
"I'm not good with this kinda stuff. You know that."  
  
"Come on rory. Just tell me what you want. It's only you and me. I won't judge you. You know that." His eyes were still locked on me, but I coulnd't look at him. "Rory."  
  
"I want you to kiss me like you've never kissed me before. " I said sofly.  
  
He brought his lips to mine and started off slow and sweet, but that grew into passion. He begged for enterance and I gave it to him. He was totally in control of the kiss. And I would give him whatever he wanted.  
  
We broke away, breathless. I put my forehead against his. "Just like that." I said just above a whisper. "That's how I wanted it."  
  
He smiled. Just then his cell phone rang ."Ignore it." He said.  
  
I nodded. But the phone kept ringing. The person kept calling and calling. "Who the fuck..?" he asked taking it off the counter and checking the caller I.D.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked wanting to know who was interuptting our moment.  
  
"Louise."  
  
"Why would...?"  
  
"I dont know. But it must be something. She kept calling." The phone rang again. He answered it. "hello?.....wait what?.....ok...bye." He paled and looked at me. I immediatly paniced  
  
'What?"  
  
"Umm...Jess...he's...."  
  
"He's what Tristan. Tell me!" I demanded. Jess. One of my closest friends.  
  
"He's um...in the hospital."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Wiped out on his bike."  
  
"Is he okay?"  
  
"I dont know. She was rushed and well. She said to go down." I jumped off the counter, forgetting everything that happened between Tristan and I. I ran up to his room and threw on my shorts and shoes. Tristan just pulled on a red tee and grabbed his keys to follow. "Rory, slow down. Calm down." He said grabbing my arm. I looked at him.  
  
"Tristan. It's jess. One of my best friends." He nodded and we got there as quickly as possible.  
  
SHORT BUT U GET TO WAIT NOW! CHAPPY 3 tomorrow. after tuesday, it might go slower cuz school starts wed 


End file.
